


On Edge

by pushkin666



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt of Grimm, Monroe/Nick and shaving. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Nick can't stop staring at Monroe shaving.</i>  He get's hot and bothered watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Edge

Nick was hot and sweaty, just back from his morning run. He headed upstairs to the bathroom to shower. However, as he reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner to the bathroom he noticed that the door was ajar. There was the sound of humming and Nick realised that Monroe must be using the bathroom. Which was a surprise because normally Monroe had finished his Pilates and showered before Nick got back from his run.

And that was a good thing in Nick's opinion; the last thing he needed to see was Monroe sweaty from his daily Pilates, or freshly showered. It did nothing for his equilibrium.

He edged forward so he could see around the door and then wasn't sure if he should have.

Monroe was standing in front of the basin, shaving. He wore nothing but a towel wrapped securely around his waist. His arms and chest were hairy and Nick found his gaze drawn to the trail of hair snaking down Monroe's torso. Tearing his eyes away he brought them back up to Monroe's face. He seemed oblivious to his presence, which seemed unlikely, but he was focusing on his reflection, his grip steady on the cut throat blade. 

Nick swallowed as he watched the deadly steel gleam against Monroe's throat. He wanted nothing more than to take the blade from Monroe and continue to shave him. Which confused him because he'd never felt the desire to shave a man before. But there was a lot about Monroe that confused him and brought on feelings of want and desire. As he watched Monroe's clever hands carefully shaving away he wondered what it would be like to have those hands on him, taking him apart as delicately as they did a clock.

His wanted Monroe, would admit that to himself and sights like this didn't help at all.

Monroe continued to hum and then his head moved and he looked into the mirror, past his own reflection, and his gaze met Nick's. Nick's mouth went dry as he gaze was caught and held by Monroe's.

"Nick." Monroe took a discreet sniff and then he smiled. It was almost blinding in its intensity and Nick's hand gripped the edge of the bathroom door. He blushed as Monroe took a long slow look up and down his body. Monroe hummed again softly and then surprising Nick he held out the blade.

"Here," he said. The trust evident in his eyes. "Would you like to finish for me."


End file.
